The Hydra's bullets
by AdrianaSnapeHouse
Summary: COMPLETO. Jill es raptada y quien acude a su rescate no es otro que Albert Wesker, por propios motivos. Jill luce algo distraída... ¿Habrá alguna manera en la que pueda volver a sentirse segura durante las misiones? Tal vez el capitán conozca una manera de hacerla sentir segura de nuevo. Porque no puede evitar notar la admiración que siente su subordinada por él.


**The Hydra's bullets**

* * *

><p>Esta historia va dedicada a un amigo del Xbox live llamado Robert, con quien he tenido momentos muy divertidos jugando Resident Evil 5. ¡Es increíble jugando! Lamento mucho el retraso amigos.<p>

La idea me vino a la mente mientras jugábamos con Jill BSAA/Wesker Midnight DUO.

Desafortunadamente, él no habla español, por lo que no podrá leer este pequeño tributo por ser tan amable y divertido, hasta que lo traduzca.

Disfrútenlo y apreciaré mucho su opinión.

* * *

><p>My soul's inside out<br>Gotta be someway  
>That I can make it up<br>To you now... some how

By now you know that  
>I'd come for you<br>No one but you  
>Yes I'd come for you<br>But only if you told me to  
>I'd fight for you<p>

**I'd come for you – Nickelback**

* * *

><p>– ¿Nos vamos a divertir mucho, no es así, bonita? –<p>

El olor fétido de tabaco golpeó directamente el rostro de Jill, provocando que su estómago vacío se revolviera.

Miró al hombre a los ojos. Sus rasgos bruscos, la barba descuidada de dos o tres días, la chamarra de cuero negro; el cigarro paseando a través de sus gastados dedos.

Tenía toda la pinta de ser un subordinado mafioso de Umbrella.

El delincuente comenzó a caminar hacia ella, quien se hallaba sentada contra voluntad. Sin temor. Tratando de mantener la mejor mirada de desafío que poseía.

Valentine trató de intimidarlo con sus penetrantes ojos azules, pero no tuvo ningún efecto en el malhechor más que una risa burlona contenida.

El hombre le tomó del mentón, dejando un rastro de mugre apenas perceptible, pasando su lengua por sus cuarteados labios.

La habitación era oscura; apenas una lámpara iluminaba el fondo del lugar, dejando entrever a tres sujetos armados vigilando la puerta.

– ¿Qué hace una hermosa miembro de los S.T.A.R.S… sola, caminando por un pasillo, en busca de asuntos que no le conciernen?

– ¿Qué no es obvio? – se preguntó Jill a sí misma, con cierto hastío.

El mercenario jugueteaba con la pistola entre sus manos. Y la joven sólo podía mirarlo con odio, reprochandose una y otra vez por su descuidado comportamiento.

Sabía que no debió apartarse de su equipo.

Sabía que no debió haber entrado sin compañía a ese edificio, es sólo que a veces podía ser un tanto obstinada. ¡Era prácticamente una de las reglas más básicas en cualquier equipo! E ignorarlo ahora iba a costarle la vida.

Nunca ir sola.

_Tan descuidada, tan inconsciente._

Mientras iba caminando por el corredor vacío de aquel edificio, le habían tomado cuatro hombres de sorpresa. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de gritar.

Le habían desarmado, raptado y metido a un cuarto de seguridad a violentos empujones.

No quería admitirlo, pero se sentía tan estúpidamente acabada.

Errores como esos le hacían sentir una novata en el Alpha Team.

– ¿Sabes, querida? No sólo estás aquí por ser una niña curiosa, sino además… creo que estoy cansado de que los policías en ese equipo tengan tanta suerte.

Jill se estremeció. Viendo la mano de ese bribón tratar de tocarla. Su respiración comenzó a ser rápida; las emociones golpeando en su vientre, provocando un fuerte dolor que le dificultaba pensar.

No había salida.

Al menos no por ahora.

El hombre le tomó la mano. La obligó de manera brusca a levantarse. Le acorraló contra la pared, apretándole ambas muñecas, acercando cada vez más su rostro.

La besó en el cuello.

– ¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame ahora mismo o podrás arrepentirte de esto! – trató de protestar la joven mujer.

Y podría sonar lo más agresiva del mundo, pero eso no cambiaría el hecho de que ese hombre estaba retirándole su chaqueta, su boina, estaba presionando su cuerpo con el propio, retirándose la chaqueta de cuero. La desventaja en fuerzas; la sensación de impotencia que alimentaba cada uno de sus miedos.

Ignoró completamente sus gritos, su rostro preocupado. Había una vieja cama cercana a una mesa que casi se voltea por la brusquedad con la que le empujó. Le tumbó en la "cama" poniendo las piernas alrededor de su abdomen. Lastimándola.

El malhechor comenzó a poner las manos en los botones de su pantalón. Aún llevaba el cinturón donde colocaba su arma, el comunicador y sus municiones.

Jill podía sentir las lágrimas comenzar a llenar sus orbes, mientras esas manos con olor a tabaco añejo recorrían su anatomía. Lentamente, reduciendo la visibilidad de la terrible situación en a que se encontraba presa. Pero probablemente era mejor así. ¡Cómo deseaba caer fulminada en ese mismo instante! Perder toda conciencia de quien era rehén.

–Jamás podría arrepentirme de algo así, querida – fue lo único que dijo él entre jadeos.

Escuchó ruidos al fondo. Violentos. Pero no estaba en papel de mirar que era lo que estaba ocurriendo. Tampoco el hombre. Cerró los ojos y dos lágrimas resbalaron atreves de sus mejillas. Rezó porque todo eso terminara de una u otra manera; sus pensamientos visitando su futuro incierto; no fue hasta que un gemido y el sonido de dos cuerpos cayendo al suelo hicieron que el delincuente perdiera la atención en Jill y girara la vista en dirección a la puerta y sus subordinados.

–No lo creo así. Déjala o serás tú quien tenga una linda marca mental de la que si podrás arrepentirte. –

Fue una voz conocida. Fría, sin emoción. Pero llena de amenaza. El corazón de Jill se llenó de alivio.

– ¡Vaya! Por un momento casi creí que me encontraba en problemas… ¿Qué? ¿Cansado de hacerle al bueno en todo esto, capitán?– Jill miró al hombre bajarse de ella. Le jaloneó hasta colocarla como escudo.

El rubio estaba apuntando con su escopeta a una mano, como acostumbraba. Valentine no podía llegar a creerlo; por primera vez desde que lo conocía, los pasos sigilosos del líder S.T.A.R.S le parecieron muy convenientes.

–Deberías de guardar silencio y hacer lo que te digo, Matthew– mencionó Albert Wesker, con una gesto tranquilo en el rostro, pero Jill podía adivinar la mirada agresiva y llena de repudio detrás de esas gafas negras.

– ¿De qué se trata "capitán"? ¿Va a jugar sus cartas para dejarme fuera de la jugada? – volvió a decir el hombre, apretando a Jill más fuertemente contra sí.

–No pienso repetirlo de nuevo. Baja el arma y deja a la chica a un lado– Odiaba tener que repetir algo. No dejó que la Hydra temblara en su mano.

Jill entender muy poco de la conversación. Era casi cómo si se conocieran. Miró a Wesker tronar el cuello; lo que hacía regularmente cuando se hallaba en una situación poco agradable.

– ¿Y qué harás? ¿Vas a dispararme con la escopeta de triple boca teniendo a tu compañera enfrente? – dijo el malhechor mientras una gota de sudor resbalaba desde su frente.

La joven Valentine sabía con que violencia funcionaba el arma de su jefe. Y no es que desconfiara de su habilidad con ella… es sólo que hay ciertas cosas que hasta el capitán S.T.A.R.S no podría jamás controlar.

Era imposible negar que tuviera miedo.

– Si lo haces, sabes que vas a matarla también. Por algún motivo yo sospechaba que eras un traidor. ¿Quién diría que sería por una insignificante muchacha? No es algo que me sorprenda en absoluto ahora que intentas hacerte el héroe. La señorita Valentine tiene ciertas características que he tenido el gusto de... experimentar–

Wesker se limitó a asesinarle con la mirada "Espero te haya gustado, porque será lo último que toques"–pensó el mayor, con un sentimiento desconocido escalándole por la garganta.

Pero Jill se hallaba preocupada porque su capitán ni siquiera le había dedicado un vistazo desde que llegó allí. Era casi como si deseara desconocer su prescencia. Era sólo entre ellos dos, y Jill estaba en medio, para que negar, en duda sobre quien terminaría por matarla.

– Valentine… – fue un susurro apenas audible, pero un suspiro de alivio escapó entre los labios de la joven miembro del Alpha Team.

–"¿Y porqué a mi si me sorprende estar aquí?" – fue lo último que pensó Albert Wesker antes de jalar del gatillo.

El estruendo fue tal que el caos que vino después bien podía haberse comparado con un silencio absoluto. Matthew dio un alarido de dolor, sujetándose el rostro. Jill cubrió su cabeza por inercia, mientras la lámpara del techo empezaba a quemarse producto del corto circuito.

Las ropas de Jill comenzaron a llenarse de chispas, y de no haber sido por su entrenamiento, hubiera quedado en shock al ver a su capitán accionar la escopeta.

Pero no tenía tiempo de reflexionar ahora acerca de todo lo que había escuchado. Jill atinó un codazo en el abdomen de Matthew que terminó sacándolo de balance. Le sangraba la cara, probablemente del golpe de la lámpara. Wesker salió en dirección al delincuente, quien trató de responder con un golpe de su pistola.

Un disparo hizo a Jill girar la mirada; su tono volviéndose como el cristal. Después, el ruido de un cuerpo rodando por el suelo.

Su capitán se levantó lentamente, ayudándose de las manos. Se limpió el chaleco y devolvió los lentes a su lugar.

La ojiazul podía sentir un potente ardor en su rostro, quizá una quemadura, pero al verlo de pie, no le importó más y sintió el peso del alma volviéndole al cuerpo.

Un par de sirenas se escucharon afuera, pero ella no podía apartar la mirada del cadáver tirado en el suelo.

–Jill… –le llamó el Wesker, acercándose a ella, le tomó del mentón tan suavemente como pudo, con los guantes negros. Miró las laceraciones superficiales. Probablemente no dejarían huella…–Será mejor que trates esas heridas, dearheart–

La joven se mordió los labios resecos, sus ojos se enrojecieron visiblemente pasada la presión del momento.

–Capitán, gracias yo…–dijo ella visiblemente apenada, pero fue interrumpida abruptamente.

–No tiene que agradecerme. Aun hay asuntos que atender, por ahora, vayamos afuera–

"¿Creíste que sería tan sencillo, Jill?"–se reclamó a sí misma, viendo a Wesker desaparecer por la puerta.

Afuera estaban tres patrullas y una ambulancia. El mayor se acercó a los demás policías y les habló de la situación, mientras Chris se acercaba a su compañera en la ambulancia, con su mirada preocupada.

–Jill ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Qué sucedió? –preguntó con voz desconcertada el mayor de los Redfield.

–Estoy bien, Chris. Estoy bien, gracias. Una quemadura, eso es todo–

Pero la mente de Jill se encontraba en otros lugares. La conversación del hombre con Wesker repasaba en su mente una y otra vez.

_¿De qué se trata "capitán"? __¿__Va a jugar sus cartas para dejarme fuera de la jugada?_

_¿Cansado de hacerle al bueno en todo esto, capitán__?_

_Deberías de guardar silencio y hacer lo que te digo, Mathew_

¿Cómo supo su nombre?

¿Cómo había podido encontrar su ubicación?

Y claro, la sensación de vacío en su pecho cada vez que recordaba las manos de ese hombre, recorriendo su anatomía. Era un sentimiento repugnante de siquiera recordarlo.

La joven mujer no estaba consiente ahora de su propia vida; no tenía secuelas físicas que lamentar. Sin embargo, la mente es mucho más compleja que eso y para cuando volvió a trabajar, el lunes siguiente, todos sus recuerdos y preguntas dejándola fuera de concentración.

No había podido hablar con Wesker horas después del incidente, ya que el capitán, podía decir ella con seguridad, trataba de esconderse; de su corazón lleno de agradecimiento además de su cabecita llena de cuestiones.

Wesker no lo había hecho por aprecio, después de todo. Simplemente no quería retrasos, tener que contratar y entrenar a un nuevo miembro, suponía uno bastante grande.

Pero no podía negar que habían sido demasiados riesgos e incluso una exposición de sus tratos con Umbrella, por tan sólo salvar a la chiquilla imprudente.

Más le valdría a la señorita Valentine cerrar la boca o tendría que ser él quien tomara el lugar del malhechor la siguiente vez.

Tendría que encontrarle una explicación a su comportamiento antes de volverse loco…

Estaba tratando.

Era sólo que el entrenamiento estaba siendo más duro de lo habitual.

– ¡Valentine! – Wesker debía estar bastante encabritado para producir un sonido con tal intensidad. – ¿Puedo saber qué demonios es lo que te sucede?

Ella sólo agachó la mirada y bajó el arma, mientras dejaba de correr.

–Na has podido dar en el blanco ni una sola maldita vez –reprendió esa voz amenazante. –Todos pueden retirarse, excepto tú Valentine.

Chris hizo el amago de quedarse, pero Jill le dedicó una mirada de "No, por favor".

–Nos vemos luego, Jill– dijo Chris sintiendo furia arderle el pecho. A veces le molaba la forma en que Wesker se atrevía a hablarle. Había estado agradecido que salvara la vida de su amiga, pero le fastidiaba. Nunca podría congeniar del todo con su jefe. Le había quedado claro desde muy temprano.

Cuando todos se hubieron ido, Wesker se tomó su tiempo para iniciar, primero ensayando un par de tiros, y después, tomando asiento en una mesa plástica negra que se hallaba en el fondo del campo de tiro. Jill se acercó lentamente.

–He notado, cierta distracción en usted. Y no encuentro adecuado tenerla aquí sino va a respetar la importancia del escuadrón y su falta de atención casi le cuéstala vida una vez– Un par de miradas azules se encontraron. –Tome asiento–

Y así lo hizo Jill. Sabiendo que no tendría otra oportunidad como esa.

–Voy a preguntarlo una vez, y solo una vez, así que más vale se explique ahora. No voy a permitir más descuidos de su parte. Dígame ¿Qué sucede? –

Su actitud estaba irritándolo a sí mismo. No entendía por qué ser tan indulgente… tener consideraciones con ella. Y sólo con ella. Era poco prudente de su parte. Era inconcebible. Wesker cruzó las piernas, viendo a Jill retirarse la boina, sus cabellos castaños siendo acomodados por su mano temblorosa. Ella respiró profundo un par de veces… y el rubio fijó inconscientemente sus ojos en sus mejillas enrojecidas del esfuerzo al correr.

– ¿Qué fue todo lo que le dijo ese hombre? ¿Por qué lo conocía? –mencionó abruptamente. No dejó pausas entre palabras.

–No es algo que afecte a usted, y espero no busque indagar más allá de lo que le diga. Estará en serios problemas, si es que lo hace. ¿Cree que nadie nos tiene investigados, Valentine? ¿Cree que estar dentro del departamento de policía involucra sólo disparos y vigilar a Umbrella? Ellos pueden vigilarnos también, y es más seguro que conozcan a cada uno de nosotros a la perfección-

– ¡Pero lucían como si se conocieran! – Interrumpió la joven. Gran error. Wesker parecía molesto…

–He tenido algunos otros encuentros con él antes; ese imbécil era capaz de ponerla en contra mía. Es claro que trataba de confundirla, y estoy un tanto decepcionado de que su mente haya sucumbido ante sus artimañas–

La garganta de la joven pareció de secarse de pronto. Sonaba lógico.

Wesker se limitó a verla caer ante su farsa. Era sin duda tenaz, audaz, pero… frágil. Tantas debilidades en un cuerpo y mente joven. Cerró los ojos durante unos segundos detrás de las gafas.

–Yo…–

Y de pronto cierta culpabilidad atacó su conciencia. Había ido a buscarla, la había llevado de vuelta ilesa, y ella se limitaba a cuestionar motivos, lugares y acciones. –Gracias por haberme sacado de ahí, Wesker–

El mayor se limitó a asentir. –No ha sido nada–

Enfrentó la mirada del hombre. Pocas personas lo hacían con tal rotundidad. Quizá era lo que más le agradaba de ella. Su mirada. Una mirada que ahora no era la misma, desde aquel incidente.

–Pero hay algo más… ¿No es así? – Inquirió el capitán, arremangándose la camisa y tomando fuera el primer botón de la misma. El calor era bastante intenso dentro de la habitación.

Jill trató de acomodar sus ideas. No había hablado con nadie acerca de lo que había experimentado con Matthew aquella vez. Tan asqueroso… las imágenes le venían cada vez que abrochaba los botones de su pantalón. Cuando miraba el arma de Wesker. En la soledad sentía una respiración apestosa en su nuca, las manos rudas y sin tacto. Y no creía que hubiera nada que pudiera acallar esas voces. No por ahora.

¿Volvería a cometer una equivocación así? La siguiente vez no correría con tanta suerte.

¡Se decepcionaba tanto de sí misma! Ella era fuerte, tan fuerte que había demostrado poder ser miembro del Alpha team. La única miembro femenina. Y que podía lograr tanto o más que cada uno de sus compañeros. Pero la última semana había estado actuando insegura… No podía permitir eso. No iba a tirar todos sus esfuerzos a la basura, por algo que realmente no valía el sacrificio.

–No quiero volver a cometer errores como ese –fue lo que se limitó a decir con voz decidida.

–Podría comenzar ahora, entonces. Nada va a lograr estando distraída todo el tiempo y temerosa de su alrededor–

–Es sólo que… de… de sólo recordar sus… manos… su rostro. Fue tan estúpido. Pudo haberme… violado allí mismo, y después disparado. Todo por tratar de ir tras ellos, sin conocer el lugar. Sin escuchar a nadie más que a mí misma. –Fue tan duro de decir. El shock le había bloqueado durante días enteros, y hasta ahora había caído en cuenta de todos los fines con que la hubieran podido utilizar después del secuestro.

–No va a ocurrir de nuevo, puedo asegurárselo, Valentine – El rubio se quedó mirando al suelo unos segundos – Y tengo tres buenos motivos para decirlo.

El mayor se levantó de su asiento y buscó su escopeta; estaba recargada contra la barra de protección en la zona de tiro. Abrió el espacio de carga en la misma, y sacó la ronda que tenía dentro.

Regresó a donde Jill le esperaba confusa. Extendió las tres municiones, que eran del tamaño del dedo índice de Jill y con un diámetro aproximado de 5 cm. La joven ojiazul las tomó dentro de su palma.

–Mientras siga cumpliendo con su trabajo tan eficientemente como lo ha hecho… y continúe a mi cargo, quien trate de atentar contra su vida… bueno, no creo que pueda llegar muy lejos con ese par de balas.

¿Estaba tratando de… tranquilizarla?

Con sus palabras frías y duras; pero era básicamente lo que estaba haciendo.

–Pero es claro que si se encuentra aquí, es por sus habilidades; si comienza a opacarse, me temo que tendrá que abandonar el equipo– concluyó el rubio.

–No lo haré, capitán–

Él asintió; algo parecido al confort llegó a su cuerpo. Había sido tan sencillo convencerla. Se preguntaba si no era tan lista como suponía y le había mostrado en varias ocasiones o es que había algo desviando su ojo crítico.

Quizá era que Albert Wesker fingía demasiado bien.

No iba a dejar que nadie se acercara a ella; probablemente eso era verdad. Pero sólo para sus propios fines. Para acabar con sus esperanzas y admiración en el camino con sus propias manos. Para ver la derrota en su rostro. Wesker creía no tener ningún tipo de conexión humana hacía la joven Valentine. Ni al olor a café caliente que inundaba la sala cuando recién llegaba, viéndola de pie y con una taza para él. Ni para su usualmente alegre "Buenos días, capitán". Pero en algún punto, aún si sus planes eran únicos, y no existiera nada capaz de desviar su atención, en algún punto se había acostumbrado a su cercanía y constancia. Y era un "bienestar" momentáneo que podía permitirse. No significaba nada más para él, y en el segundo que tuviera que acabar con eso, no habría ningún sentimiento de arrepentimiento o culpa.

Jill, y siendo tan infantil como el pensamiento lo permitía, se sintió protegida. ¿Ingenuidad?, probablemente, era una voz que a todos alguna vez nos ha cegado.

El afecto.

Las preguntas que habían quedado en el aire no volverían sino hasta meses después.

–Será mejor que las conserve, para la próxima vez que vengan esos pensamientos…–

Tomó las municiones y las guardó en su cinturón.

–Entra a la cabina de tiro, Valentine, aún tienes muchos blancos que atinar–

El mayor hizo lo mismo.

Pasaron horas practicando, y no volvió a pensar en sus errores; trató de tirar lo mejor que pudo; tal vez algún día así podría devolverle el favor a Wesker.

_"Si te equivocas, podremos intentarlo de nuevo. Y esa cosa no volverá a golpearte de nuevo. ¿Estoy aquí, no es así?"_

* * *

><p>¿Les gustó? Yo realmente espero que sí, porque es la primera vez que escribo a Jill Valentine. Me mola lo que hizo el capitán con todos ellos… pero aún así lo amo xD. Ya habrá más pequeñas historias como esta. Y tal vez me anime a hacer algo mucho más largo. Lo último es algo que me dijo mi buena amigo en un mensaje. Awww! Es muy bueno, en verdad. Espero ansiosa sus mensajes. Me sentí algo desanimada por la poca respuesta en "Cuerpo cautivo" u_U pero… quizá hay algunos elementos que cambiar, no lo sé. :D De cualquier manera me encanta escribir acerca de ellos; espero no sea un desastre haciéndolo. Awww! Te quiero Robert.<p> 


End file.
